


how to accidentally fall in love with your best friend! ; an instruction guide written by michael mell

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: #michael is latino #jeremy is a nerd, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael tries to help jeremy deal with the heartbreak that follows him realizing that christine cannigula is gay. he ends up realizing that he is gay. for jeremy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my third story since my first one is ending soon ! check them both out. i hope you like it! leave comments.

  
michael mell had known jeremy heere for all seventeen years of his life.

he'd seen him at his worst, and at his best.

he'd seen him cry, throw up, laugh until he couldn't breathe and other things that only someone who'd have stayed with him for a very long time would've seen.

and now here they were, juniors about to be seniors.

one more week until temporary freedom from high school and then one more year until permanent freedom from high school.

it was all too much.

michael looked over to the back of the classroom to see his friend scribbling notes.

michael silently snorted as the boy hunched over and quickly copied the board.

there was less than four days of school and jeremy was taking notes?

he kept watching his nerd of a friend write down unnecessary information about how the events that had just taken place in his life had changed ponyboy for forever.

michael had read the outsiders numerous times as everyone else who's ever been through middle school has, and he had the movie script memorized.

"mr. mell ! mind telling us why you think dallas might've intentionally put himself in that situation?"

michael sighed as the teacher noticed him staring at jeremy.

"i don't know, maybe because someone very important to him just died and maybe he partially blames himself so he intentionally put himself in danger so that he might cease to exist. but, i don't know i wasn't paying attention, clearly." michael said, annoyance laced in his tone.

his teacher narrowed her eyes and moved on to speak about darry's parenting skills.

michael turned back to look at jeremy, who noticed him and gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

michael smiled back at the boy before turning back around.

god, he's such a dork.

 

 

 

 

"faster!" jeremy yelled, his cheeks rosy and his hair disheveled.

michael repositioned himself to make the ordeal easier. "i'm trying!"

jeremy let out a groan of dissatisfaction and ran a hand through his hair quickly.

"/jeremy/!" the boys heard his dad calling from downstairs.

"we have to finish, quick." michael said.

jeremy sighed and stood up, dropping the controller to the ground after pausing their game.

"he's just gonna keep yelling, i'll go help him first."

"people pleaser." michael taunted.

"oh, shut up." jeremy said, kicking michael before leaving the room.

michael layed back down as soon as he left.

he had been playing video games with jeremy since they both discovered them.

jeremy had a tv in his room, so they played there for privacy and the ability to swear loudly without michael's mom chasing them with a sandal.

the room also helped for whenever michael wanted to smoke or when he wanted to stay over without permission (he came in through the window).

all in all, michael spent most of his time, aside from when he was at school and work, in jeremy's room.

the door suddenly burst open and michael looked up to see a heavily breathing jeremy.

"i'm back."

"clearly. did you just run a marathon?"

"down the stairs."

"god, you are so out of shape."

jeremy shrugged. "i got away with no gym this year."

"only because you're skinny."

"adults think that having less meat on your bones suddenly makes you more of an athlete. it's gross how society works." jeremy answered, grabbing his controller and starting the level again.

michael looked at his friend with a proud smile before returning to the game.

a couple hours later, after they had gotten tired of repeatedly failing, michael pulled out an already rolled joint and lit the end of it with his lighter.

jeremy opened the window as michael pocketed his lighter and put the joint to his lips.

"weed, michael, really?"

michael shrugged and took another drag.

"let me try." jeremy said, rather hypocritically.

michael laughed and blew smoke into his best friend's face.

"come on." jeremy whined, leaning over the boy and reaching for the joint.

michael attempted to move away from the boy as jeremy put his hand on his thigh and kept trying to grab it.

finally michael put the joint to jeremy's lips instead of letting jeremy hold it himself.

jeremy sighed happily as he exhaled the smoke in michael's face as retaliation.

"you fucking punk." michael said, setting the joint down on jeremy's ashtray and jumping the boy.

jeremy laughed as michael pounced on him and he fought back as hard as he could.

they kept attempting sloppily to strangle each other until jeremy suddenly found himself straddling michael with his hands pinned to the ground.

"ha! i got you." jeremy said happily before realizing the position they were in.

both of their faces went red as jeremy looked down on him.

michael studied the boy's face, which was pink from embarrassment and his sweat. his forehead was slightly glistening and his hair was a complete mess. his lips were pink, as always, and they looked very very soft.

michael had no idea why he was staring at jeremy's lips, but he knew that if he leaned up, just a little bit. he would be kissing jeremy.

and he found the idea of that rather pleasant.

michael suddenly pushed jeremy away and scratched his neck. "get off me, loser." he laughed nervously.

"sorry." jeremy said, still staring at michael.

_did jeremy notice michael's face? does he somehow know that michael thinks kissing him would be nice? does he think michael likes him?_

michael shook the thoughts from his head before crushing the joint on the tray and setting it back on the nightstand.

"think i'm going to head home." his head was already getting foggy and he was sort of afraid that if he stayed a little longer he might do something gay.

"already?" jeremy whined, in that annoyingly cute high-pitched voice.

_did i just call jeremy cute?_

"fine." michael said, before climbing onto jeremy's bed. "how's everything with christine?"

he knew his friend had a sort of thing with one of the prettiest girls at school.

jeremy scratched his neck. "alright, sort of."

"what did you do?" michael asked, knowing something happened.

"she's gay."

"what?"

"uh, she sort of is a lesbian." jeremy repeated.

michael burst out into laughter. "dude." he said, before laughing even more.

"shut up." jeremy said, chuckling with michael.

"that's the funniest and saddest thing i've ever heard." michael decided, taking off his glasses and wiping a tear from his eye.

"hey, at least i had the balls to ask her out. when's the last time you had a date?" jeremy said, glaring at him.

"uhm, none of your business."

"are you asexual?" jeremy asked, running a hand through his mop of honey-colored hair. "because if you are that's like totally fine with me."

"jeremy, i'm not asexual."

"are you sure? because i'm bisexual and if i can come out so can you-"

"you're bi?"

"yeah."

"jeremy, do you know what coming out means."

"uh yeah."

"it means telling everyone who gives a shit about you that you're bisexual."

"whoops?"

michael punched him in the shoulder. "asshole."

"i'm sorry, i thought you knew! i always say really gay things."

"all straight boys do."

"okay but remember that time i told you that i was 'bi and ready to die', do you remember?"

"jeremy, half the time you say shit i have no idea what you're saying."

"rude."

"not as rude as not coming out to your best friend."

"you haven't come out to me yet."

michael looked at him with a weird expression on his face. "what would i come out as, straight?"

jeremy laughed and tilted his head. "are you sure you're straight?"

michael panicked.

this was the part where jeremy realizes his best friend of seventeen years was gay.

 _shit_ , michael thought.

this is the part where jeremy thinks michael likes him and stops being his friend.

"i'm joking man, you can be into whatever you want to be into, you're not obligated to tell me." jeremy said, lying down beside him on the bed.

michael let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. "thanks, jer."

"just between me and you though? i'm pretty sure you're a homosexual." jeremy laughed, rolling away as michael tried to pinch him.

"hey, that's not a bad thing!" jeremy protested, as michael successfully pinched his thigh.

 


	2. tip #1 : take him to parties and accidentally get him drunk off his ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael and jeremy go to a party.
> 
> jeremy is gay when he's drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it, also please comment!

  
it was around the end of sixth grade when michael realized how he felt towards boys.

he had always wondered why he found _them_ pretty instead of girls with braces and acne like everybody else his age.

he wondered why he was scared of boobs and found them mildly threatening.

he also wondered why he didn't feel the need to make out with a older girl at their end of the year dance, unlike most of the guys who prayed for attention from one of them.

jeremy hadn't wanted a kiss from them either since he'd met christine.

from the moment he laid eyes on her  
at the school library, he knew he was in love with her.

at least that's what jeremy insisted.

michael thought it was pure bullshit.

but still jeremy's crush stayed alive all the way up until junior year where he finally decided to make a move.

but now that he knew christine was gay and he'd definitely just wasted about five years pining for this girl, jeremy seemed to be very sad.

and michael, being his best friend, was the only one to have to comfort him.

"come on buddy, moping this much isn't healthy." michael insisted, picking up dirty articles of clothing and throwing them in the hamper.

"leave me alone. i'm sad." jeremy replied, digging his face in his pillow.

michael sighed before gathering the tissues and wrappers on the ground, walking over and shoving them into the garbage basket.

whenever michael was stressed or needed something to do he cleaned, it was just sort of a reflex.

he thought he inherited it from his mom, who often mumbled angrily in spanish while scrubbing the counters until they sparkled.

the difference seemed to be where she was angry, he was just anxiety ridden.

he sat down at the edge of the bed, watching as jeremy layed there face down.

"jeremy, the best way to feel better is to have sex! or smoke." michael declared, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"how would you know?" jeremy sniffed. "you're asexual."

michael set his hands in his face. "not this again." he groaned.

jeremy suddenly sat up as if remembering something. "there is a party tonight."

"great. where?"

"rich's." jeremy answered.

michael stood up and stalked over to jeremy's closet to pick out some clothes for him. he hummed while digging through jeremy's grandpa clothes.

"dude, who even owns this much cardigans."

"shut up michael, i'm depressed." jeremy moaned from his bed.

michael shook his head and grabbed him a plain white tee, a sweatshirt and his normal skinny jeans. he threw them at jeremy.

"come on, jeremiah. up, up." michael said, clapping his hands like his mother often did.

jeremy lifted his face from his pillow and looked right at michael. his eyes were kind of red, like he'd gotten high before michael came over.

"you smoked without me? since when do you smoke without me?" michael antagonized, feeling offended.

"you left one of your prerolls laying around and i needed it." jeremy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

michael rolled his eyes. "don't do it again. you could've set your cardigan on fire and then burnt your pale, frail body."

jeremy shoved him and michael chuckled.

he stood up before taking off his shirt over his head and reaching for the white tee.

michael had seen jeremy shirtless plenty times before.

when they were younger.

and jeremy didn't have any slight abs.

or pretty arms.

michael turned as jeremy pulled down his pants and traded them for the skinny jeans. he didn't need to see anything else that might trigger gay reactions.

as soon as jeremy was done he mumbled something like "ta-da" and michael turned to look at him.

he fought the urge to tell him how adorable he looked.

"you look like less of a mess, heere."

"thanks." jeremy replied, before grabbing his oddly feminine hair brush that has dad had given him for his sixteenth birthday and brushing his hair.

he gave up on making it stay down halfway through the ordeal, instead letting it come up at the front and form a weird wave.

michael beamed at his work.

grabbing his keys, he opened the window before crawling out as stealthily as possible.

jeremy followed, careful not to get dirt on his clothes.

they ran towards michael's car and michael unlocked the doors as fast as he could.

they climbed in and he pulled away, not daring to stop and put on his seatbelt in case jeremy's dad looked at them through the window.

rich's house was relatively close, just a couple blocks away.

he was known for hosting the best parties along with his boyfriend, jake.

as they pulled up to the house michael observed solo cups littering the front lawn, and a couple who looked like they were having a bit too much fun on the porch.

as they climbed out of their car, michael recoiled in disgust before grabbing jeremy's hand and rushing past them.

"that could have been me and someone else if i hadn't wasted all my time." jeremy moped.

michael sighed and led him to the kitchen. "feel free to get wasted, i'll drive you home."

"you sure you don't want to drink, michael?"

"jeremy, you can't drive anyway. and besides my mom can smell cheap beer from five miles away. she'll skin me alive."

jeremy grinned. "you're the best."

"yeah, yeah." michael sighed before being tackled.

"mikey! my dude! my man! come here to get laid?" rich asked, slinging an arm over michael's shoulder.

michael blushed at how loud he was and scratched his neck. "not really."

"or did you already get a taste of the jeremster on your way here?" rich asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

michael nearly choked on air as he blushed even more furiously. "no, nope."

"so you guys aren't banging?"

"no, no."

"no as in you guys aren't not banging or no as in you're not banging?" rich asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"hey, look there's jake!" michael suddenly said, waiting until rich turned to slink away.

he let out a breath of relief as he watched the boy tackle his taller boyfriend.

he got himself a glass of water and wandered to the backyard where nobody was.

it was serene for about half an hour until he heard a sudden gasp and then someone screaming his name.

he sighed and set his glass down, making himself ready to direct the drunk person away.

but then he turned and into his lap fell jeremy.

"santa claus? i had no idea you were latino!" jeremy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around michael's neck.


	3. tip #2: don't stare at him kissing other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update.
> 
> please comment and help motivate me!

  
michael blushed as jeremy buried his face into the crook of michael's neck.

"you're also very young, santy."

"thank you." michael answered, clearing his throat.

jeremy suddenly cupped one of michael's cheeks and brought their faces to close proximity. "you're also very handsome."

michael ignored his sudden slight boner, praying that jeremy didn't notice.

"i, uh, yes. thank you."

"no problem!" jeremy released his hold on michael's face and went back to resting his cheek on his chest. "even though it's not christmas yet, you wanna know what i want?"

"mhhmm."

"i want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. who preferably looks like you." he added, making michael blush.

"you'll find someone."

jeremy sighed before getting off of his lap. "can i suck your dick now?"

"what-wait-no-" michael began, quickly moving away from him.

"pretty please?" jeremy asked, widening his eyes in attempt to look innocent, which was very ironic considering what he was trying to convince michael to do.

"m-maybe when you're not drunk?" michael protested, pushing jeremy away.

jeremy frowned and stopped advancing on michael.

michael noticed his eyes begin to water and he facepalmed.

"fuck, fuck, fuck." he muttered.

he had no idea how to deal with a crying jeremy.

reaching over, he gingerly patted his back. "there there." he said.

jeremy took that as an invitation or something because once again he leapt into michael's lap.

he reconnected his face to its seemingly new home in michael's neck and the crying suddenly stopped.

he began to kiss down michael's neck.

_holy. fucking. shit._

michael unintentionally let out a soft moan and slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he did.

jeremy kept kissing and that eventually turned into sucking on the skin of michael's neck, which was probably going to leave a fucking hickey.

michael let out meek sounds of half-hearted protests and was about to shove jeremy away for good, crying or no, until jeremy fucking pinned him to the grass.

like the day earlier when they'd been play-fighting, he straddled michael and used his hands to pin michael's.

leaning down he began to unbutton michael's shirt, all while still pressing kisses to his throat.

michael had to stop this no matter how great it was.

he shoved jeremy off and sat up, preparing himself for the tears.

but then jeremy just sighed and pressed his head against michael's shoulder. "you're right, i'm taking this too fast. sorry, santa."

michael burst out laughing before he could stop himself.

"you are going to be so freaked tomorrow morning." michael said, letting out a breath of happiness.

 

 

 

"long story short- you tried to fuck me."

"i tried to what!" jeremy yelled, his face still bright red.

michael laughed at how high his voice got on the last word of his sentence.

"you tried to suck my dick and then you gave me all these hickeys." michael said, tilting his neck to show jeremy the marks.

"shit, shit, shit. michael i am so sorry." jeremy replied, running a hand through his hair.

"oh, it's fine. i liked the attention."

"i didn't uh-y'know-kissyouoranythingright?"

michael chuckled. "unless my neck counts, then no."

jeremy let out a breath of relief.

"are you saying that you think kissing me would be gross or something, huh?" michael accused dramatically, crossing his arms.

"i didn't! you know i wouldn't-sigh." jeremy tried to defend himself but gave up.

"did you just say the word sigh out loud."

"yes, yes i fucking did." jeremy replied, shutting his locker and rolling his eyes.

michael slung an arm around his shoulder as they walked to class. "i don't think that's how the english language works, buddy."

"the english language sucks and it's confusing." jeremy answered, waving at jake who shot him a smile.

"i have an excuse, english is my second language. you, on the other hand." michael trailed.

"who says i only speak one language? i took french and spanish once." jeremy huffed.

"jeremy once i asked you how old you were in spanish and you said 'bueno'."

"that's complicated spanish."

"sigh."

"did you just-"

"yes, yes i did."

 

 

  
jeremy had theater after school, which sucked because michael was practically itching for a smoke.

he didn't mind staying late for jeremy though, he'd never admit it but he enjoyed watching the theater kids practice.

there was christine, jenna, jake, rich, chloe, and brooke. and most of them were sort of friends with michael.

sort of friends meaning that because they were friends with jeremy they tried very hard to become close to michael. which is a normal thing to do if you're friends with someone, michael guessed.

but they weren't very alike and michael only genuinely got along with a few of them like rich and christine who he could kind of relate to.

not that that fact stopped the rest of them from trying their very best to bond with him.

"hey mikey!" michael heard jake's loud voice call from the stage.

he looked up and waved at the tall boy.

"stop breaking character, dillinger!" mr. reyes called from a seat in the front of the auditorium.

"sorry." jake replied before going back to being silent.

michael watched as jeremy recited his lines rather dramatically, with his hand on christine's cheek.

michael rolled his eyes.

in every play they did jeremy and christine were the leads, which meant a lot of touching, kissing, and eye-fucking on stage.

 _that must suck for jeremy._ michael thought, watching the two undress each other with their eyes all while speaking in ridiculous tones.

if michael was being completely honest they were amazing.

they had just the right amount of enthusiasm so it didn't look like they were overdoing it and not like they didn't care at all.

they never forgot their lines or looked at each other for cues.

it's like they were all made for theater which kind of sucked because michael wasn't good at anything aside from staying up late, not doing his homework, and rolling blunts.

he shoved the negative thoughts to the back of his head and watched them practice over and over.

when it was finally over and they were walking out together chloe suggested they all go out to eat.

everyone agreed enthusiastically except for jeremy who turned to look at michael as if asking if he minded.

"sounds fun." michael said, forcing a smile.

jeremy smiled back and turned to his friends who were discussing where to eat.

 


End file.
